herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cloud Strife
Cloud Strife is the main character of Final Fantasy VII. He starts out as a mercenary, but as the game goes on wants to save the world from Shinra and his mortal enemy Sephiroth. Cloud also appeared in many Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts games. He is an expert swordsmen. Final Fantasy VII Cloud is an ex-solider for the monolithic corporation known as Shinra Power and Electric. The game starts off with Cloud plying his talents as a mercenary working for the eco-terrorists known as AVALANCHE. In his travels Cloud meets a childhood friend of his named Tifa Lockhart, who is currently friends with the leader of AVALANCHE Barret Wallace. Tifa's presence helps Cloud become more emotionally invested in helping AVALANCHE and over time Cloud goes from seeing the group as just a client group to genuine comrades. With the introduction of another character Aerith Gainsborough who is being hunted by Shinra and the reintroduction of an old enemy of Cloud's named Sephiroth Cloud becomes as invested in saving the planet as Barret although for personal reasons instead of ecological ones. Advent Children The movie Advent Children picks up with the game's ending when Cloud has defeated Shinra and Sephiroth. The world is in a state of ruin from Shinra and Sephiroth's efforts and a genetic disorder is popping up and oddly enough seems to be spreading. Cloud starts to suspect Rufus the former, head of Shinra who has come out of hiding is behind the phenomena but soon finds remnants of Sephiroth's legacy are to blame, remnants conspiring to resurrect Sephiroth. Cloud and his friends are soon tasked with saving the diseased civilians and preventing Sephiroth's revival. Crisis Core Crisis Core is a prequel game to the events of Final Fantasy VII. The game focuses on Cloud passed experiences with Sephiroth in his youth and his connection to Zack Fair. Kingdom Hearts Series Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories In Chain of Memories Cloud appears in the stage Olympus Colosseum. He was summoned by Hades to kill Hercules and in return Cloud would receive all of his "true" memories. Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts ll Cloud appears looking for Sephiroth to "end it once and for all". Sora finds Sephiroth and Sephiroth tests his strength in a battle. After you help Cloud find Sephiroth they engage in a fight scene were both Cloud and Sephiroth disappear. Dissidia: Final Fantasy Cloud appears in the PSP game Dissidia: Final Fantasy. He is a normal growing character that learns a lot of attacks as he levels up. He learns several bravery to health attacks Gallery Cloud.jpg Cloud-adventchildren.png|Cloud as he appears in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Arvalis cloud-strife-resolve.jpg KingdomHeartsCloud.jpg|Cloud as seen in Kingdom Hearts Category:Final Fantasy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Hero that killed the villain Category:Military Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Crossdressing Heroes Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Terrorists Category:Heroes that have lost friends Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Pure of heart Category:Dead Fantasy Heroes Category:Square-Enix Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Speedsters Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Heroic Knights of Cerebus Category:Protagonist Category:Fighter Category:The Messiah Category:Magi-Tech Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Lawful Good Category:Photokinetic Heroes